Pasado
by MagaLucy
Summary: El destino es cruel, tanto que era imposible que los dos estuvieran juntos... No en medio de una guerra. Pero siempre existía una época en donde el hilo rojo de ambos jamás se rompería. Inspirado en la guerra rusa-japonesa.


_Su_ _destino_ _es_ _estar_ _juntos..._

— ¡Teniente Yuuri!—uno de los soldados japonés gritó con seriedad—. ¡Se acercan!

Yuuri Katsuki mordió sus labios, presionó con gran fuerza hasta producir una herida. Sintió sangre en su boca, al mismo tiempo analizando al ejército enemigo... Los rusos.

« ¿Por qué los rusos son demasiados necios? No han podido ganar una batalla y aun así siguen peleando... Ridículo... Patético... Dan lastima.»

—Cerca... Demasiada cerca— lame sus labios, intentando quitar la sequedad. Siente las gotas de sudor recorrer en su rostro—. Maldito Viktor... ¿Por qué tu nación es tan necia y orgullosa?

El ejército ruso avanza más, ve con el binocular los grandes cañones preparándose y los soldados cargando las armas. Y ahí está, el comándate Viktor Nikiforov, dando órdenes a la tropa. Yuuri solo ha escuchado rumores sobre él, un ruso demasiado engreído y que cumple con su deber. Ya no más, Viktor será otra víctima y Yuuri se encargaría de esto.

—Al parecer Rusia está desesperado... ¡Preparen todo! Seremos los primero en atacar, no permitiremos que el ejército enemigo avance e informen a la división 2 sobre el asunto, es probable que los rusos lleven refuerzos... Nosotros igual estaremos listos.

— ¡Si teniente!—dijeron en coro algunos soldados de su mando.

—No voy a perder... ¡Por Japón! ¡Por el emperador! ¡Por la nación del sol naciente!

Suspiró cansado el comandante Viktor Nikiforov. Durante su recorrido hacia las tropas japonesas, saca en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme un cigarrillo, lo coloca en su boca y lo prende.

— ¡Viktor! ¡Eso hazlo cuando ganemos esta batalla! —Gritó con enojo un joven soldado-medico—. ¡Eres un verdadero idiota!

—Yurio~... No sé si esta sea mi última batalla, prefiero disfrutar algo antes que muera—argumentó el ruso, mientras expulsa humo de su boca—. Tendré un mal sabor de boca si muero sin probar un cigarro. ¡No quiero eso!

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces!— gritó con enojó a su comandante.

Viktor se rio, le agrada Yurio, era la única persona que lo trata con sinceridad, como una persona cualquiera... Aunque fuera con insultos y gritos, no lo trata como alguien superior. Bueno, si era alguien importante, casi toda su tropa tenía miedo a Viktor... Pero Yurio no logra entenderlo y Viktor no quiere que lo entienda.

—Además... Mi vida sería aburrida si mueres— murmuró Yurio sin mirar el rostro de Viktor.

El ruso mayor vio con sorpresa a Yurio, ese lado de su soldado no se lo esperaba y sonrió como un niño.

—Yurio~, eres tan tierno—dijo y se acercó al soldado, para revolver la cabellera rubia.

— ¡No molestes, idiota!—masculló tratando de apartarse del comandante.

—Oye Yurio, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Por qué peleamos Yurio?

— ¡¿Qué?!—exclamó sorprendido, con las ganas de golpear a su superior —. ¡Qué pregunta más estúpida! ¡Tú lo sabes perfectamente!

Viktor suspiró. Lo sabía a la perfección. Rusia y Japón tuvieron conflicto, ya que ambos países querían expandir los territorios de ambos en Corea, para así tener mejores rutas de comercialización. Es estúpido. La gente de Rusia moría de hambre y Japón tenía un avance tecnológico y militar muy sorprendente. Rusia estaba perdiendo de manera lamentable y patética; ninguna batalla hasta el momento ha sido para Rusia.

«Está guerra terminará pronto y estoy seguro que no ganaremos.»

—No lo sé... —murmuró Yurio, rápidamente Viktor lo miró impactado —. No le veo sentido esta guerra, no le veo sentido seguir sabiendo que estamos perdiendo, no tiene caso avanzar cuando todo el país muere de hambre. ¿Por qué peleamos? Ni idea. No es para una noble causa, pero es nuestro deber... No tenemos otra opción. Lo único que quiero, es estar con mi abuelo.

—Yurio... Ya veo, espero que todo termine... Sin importar el resultado.

Aunque esa no es la respuesta que esperaba. Viktor solo sonrió.

—Sabes Yurio...—pero el ruso no pudo concluir sus palabras

Una explosión. El ejército japonés ha llegado con un ataque sorpresa.

— ¡Mierda!—gritó enojado Viktor, mientras veía a sus primeros soldados caídos—. Nos encontraron y no nos dimos cuenta, maldición. ¡No pierdan el tiempo! ¡Debemos de evitar que Japón tome ventaja! ¡ATAQUEN!

Los soldados rusos se prepararon, tomaron con firmeza el mango de su arma y corrieron para enfrentarse al ejército japonés.

— ¡No tengan piedad!—gritó el teniente Yuuri, apuntó con su dedo índice a los soldados rusos—. ¡Disparen!

Algunos soldados japoneses prepararon el cañón y dispararon a los rusos. Se escucha los disparos y los gritos. El aroma de la muerte penetra en la nariz de cada persona en esta batalla, provocando un cosquillero; Yuuri corre de un lado a otro, evitando que las balas de cañón lo toquen y dispara a unos cuantos soldados. Viktor se cubre de los ataques del país naciente, viendo como Yurio trata de curar a un perdido soldado.

— ¡Maldición!—aúlla Yurio, presionando con fuerza en la herida del soldado con desesperación. Suspira, resignado—. Lo siento amigo, pero yo...

—Entiendo... Yo es...—y murió. Otro compañero militar a muerto.

Yurio se maldice una y otra vez. Muerde su labio, extiende su mano y cierra los ojos de su compañero fallecido.

— ¡Un médico! ¡Rápido!

Yurio asiste y corre para auxiliar a los demás heridos. No es el momento de ponerse sentimental.

— ¡Yurio! ¡Ten cuidado!—gritó Viktor al ver como Yurio era imprudente al momento de trasladarse donde encontraban los heridos. Viktor parpadeó y sin darse cuenta, una bala le perforó la cabeza del ruso, matando al rubio inmediatamente—. No puede ser...—murmuró. Solo miró la sangre que salía en la cabeza del chico. La ira se expandió por su cabeza, no podía controlarse; tomó con fuerza su arma y salió de su escondite—. ¡Esto me lo van a pagar! ¡Púdranse todos!

Y disparó. Disparó a un ejército con mayor número de soldados y mayor resistencia a las altas temperaturas que presencian el lugar. Disparó sabiendo que podría morir. Disparó a pesar que una bala le perforó el pecho, una bala proveniente del teniente Yuuri Katsuki. Y dio su última bala antes de caer al suelo.

—No puede ser... El comandante Viktor—musitó un soldado ruso, negando con la cabeza aquella escena. Sintió su cuerpo un gran escalofrío, miró con terror como la tropa japonés se acercaba con ellos. Tragó la poca saliva que le queda en su boca y apretó sus manos—. ¡Retirada!— y una vez dicho, corrió si mirar atrás, todos los rusos sobrevivientes corría por su vida.

— ¡Que no escapen!—ordenó el teniente sin moverse de su lugar, mientras que los demás soldados corrían tras la tropa enemiga—. ¡No podemos permitir tal privilegio! Y en cambio a ti...—preparó su arma, y le apuntó a su enemigo—. Vas a morir como los demás.

El albino alzo con dificultad las comisuras de sus labios, sus ojos se dirigieron a los de su enemigo y pensó que esos ojos eran lindos, a pesar de la ausencia del brillo. Maldita guerra, todo lo arruina.

—Me alegró haber probado un cigarro y platicar con Yurio—comentó Viktor sin quitar la mirada su próximo asesino—. Me pregunto cómo serían las cosas si te hubiera conocido en una inexistente guerra. Me pregunto si seriamos amigos o algo más. Más que amigos… no tengo problemas con eso.

 _... Pero en tiempos de guerra, era imposible..._

Y se escuchó un disparo, directo en la cabeza del ruso.

—Lo siento... No sé ruso.

Y aquel hilo rojo que unía a ambos se rompió.

 _Tal vez en otro tiempo, en otra época._

—Yuuri~—habló Viktor sonriente a su prometido—. Vamos a patinar un poco, debemos de prepararnos para nuestro debut.

—Está bien, ya voy Viktor.

 _El hilo rojo jamás se romperá._

—Pregunto que fue lo que trató decir Viktor—habló el teniente Yuuri, después de escuchar de sus superiores la victoria de Japon.


End file.
